Pine Tree, Shooting Star, Peace Sign
by poptart-chann
Summary: Mabel And Dipper have a new co- worker who used to live in California with them and is from Gravity Falls! She is 13 and she loves hanging out with them but she has secrets as well, involving Bill Cipher, who is seeking revenge. Who knows what will happen to the Pines Family? Read To Find Out! Updated every once in a while! (JK)
1. A Friend To Remember

**Pine Tree, Shooting Star, And Peace Sign**

 **Chapter One: A Friend To Remember**

 **Gravity Falls is a place I would like to live in, but fanfition is the closed I can get to, so YAY!**

 **Enjoy~!**

"Mabel, that guy will never like you'' Dipper said sarcasticly. '' Oh sure he will!'' Mabel said '' Now, wish me luck!''. Mabel walked up to a boy batting her eyes '' I'm Mabel, but you can call me '' The Girl Of Your Dreams!'', and the boy ran away. Dipper laughed '' I knew that wasn't gonna work!'. Grunkle Stan came in '' What are you two doing'' He said. '' Being cute and adorable'' Mabel said. '' Failing at dating'' Dipper said. '' Well, you guys have a new co- worker, so do that stuff with her'' Grunkle Stan said polishing a Hippophant. '' We have a new co worker!?'' The Pines Twins said. '' Yeah, shes 13 and looks decent'' Grunkle said. ''She's only a year older than us!'' Mabel said. ''And a girl!''. '' I have to tell Wendy!'' Dipper said. ''No need'' Wendy said '' Shes pretty cool''. '' Yeah, she can punch me and it hurts!'' Soos said. ''Really hurts''. '' I can't wait to meet her!'' Dipper said. '' Me too! When is she coming?'' Mabel asked.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a black girl with red-ish hair, a black hat, and a black, white, and purple shirt with a peace sign on it came in. '' Wassup Mr. Pines! Where do I s-'' the girl saw Mabel and Dipper and ran up to them. '' The Pines Twins!? Its me, Destiny! Destiny Kirkwood!'' Destiny said. Dipper and Mabel gasped '' Destiny!''. They all hugged eachother. '' Everyone, this is Destiny. She is came from California too!'' Mabel said. '' I'm really from here, so my parents sent me up here to like with my Auntie Betty. I like to Bedazzel my face too!'' Destiny said blinking. ''Ouch..''. '' Thats nice, very interesting, now get to work!'' Grunkle Stan yelled as everyone sadly started cleaning.

Later, Mabel was hanging out with Candy and Grenda, and Destiny came in. '' Hey Mabel, Hey - Candy and Grenda!'' Destiny said. '' Oh! Your back!'' Candy said hugging Destiny. '' Its Destiny! We didn't know you came back!'' Grenda said. '' You know her too?'' Mabel said. '' Uh, Yeah! She was our old number three buddie! Until she moved'' Grenda said. '' Do you know what this means...'' Mabel said. '' Yes..'' Destiny said. Everyone turn to Dipper who was sitting on the other side of the room and saw them. '' Why are you guys looking at me like that..'' Dipper said scared. '' Makeover!'' Everyone yelled. '' No,No, NO!'' Dipper said getting lip stick smeared on his face and glitter in his eye. '' Hey gu-'' Wendy saw Dipper who looked like a princess '' Nice make- up Dipper'' Wendy said laughing. '' Thank you.'' Dipper said and everyone laughed. '' Well, I gotta go, Destiny said grabbing her bag. '' Save me some Mabel juice guys''. '' Bye! everyone said. '' Good Bye!'' Destiny was walking home when she heard a laugh in the forest. It was familiar to her, she heard it everyday. She sighed '' Please, not today'' Destiny groaned. '' Oh, why not?'' A voice said. '' Go away! Destiny said. '' I'll just bother you instead'' The voice said. Suddenly, a bright yellow flashed appeared in front of Destiny, and from the flash came.. '' Not now Bill'' Destiny said. '' I'm a Cipher, I can pick when I wanna bother you or when I don't'' Bill Cipher said tickling Destiny's chin. ''Get away from me you illuminati freak'' Destiny said slapping his hand away. '' Come on toots, you know you love me'' Bill said. '' No, I hate you, and I'm not your toots, now good bye!'' Destiny said running inside her house and slamming the door. '' Your a pain!''. Bill rolled his eyes '' I hope she knows I can poof in'' he said. '' And she knows the Pines Family, and I want to destroy them, so shes my target''.

 **Hope You Liked It! Updates On The Way!**


	2. The Choice

**Pine Tree, Shooting Star, Peace Sign**

 **Chapter 2: The Choice**

Destiny came in the house and sat on the couch. Her Auntie Betty was laying on the couch in a night gown drinking soda when she saw her neice. '' Hey Winter Cap, where ya been?'' Auntie Betty asked. '' At my new job, and it turns out my friends are there!'' Destiny said. '' Good for you!'' Auntie Betty said. '' I know this summer has been kinda droopy droppy, but we will do something, together! ''. Destiny smiled '' Thank you Auntie.'' I said hugging her '' Well I'm going upstairs.''. '' OK, but don't bedazzel my sweater again.'' Auntie Betty said. '' I don't like it when the jewels get in my hair.''. Destiny went upstairs in her room full of animal pillows, '' Seven Timez '' posters, and her collection of mini Duck- Tective figurines. She layed down in her bed with her ''Summer Memories'' book, which was empty. '' I wish my summer was fun'' Destiny whispered. '' I can make it fun!'' Bill said. '' Grr! You again!'' Destiny yelled. '' Did ya miss me, Peace Sign?'' Bill said popping up. '' Why are you a..?" Destiny was interputed by Bill staring at her. '' A human?'' Bill said smirking. '' Yes, how did you... Did you read my mind you scumbag!'' Destiny said. '' So what?'' Bill said staring at me again smirking. '' OK, I'll admit that he is kinda cute like a human, but he bothers me like crazy.'' Destiny thought looking at Bill '' Wait a sec ... He is reading my mind again! That little cheeky demon!''.

Bill came up to Destiny smirking like he just found out a secret about her **(Which he did!)**. '' I knew you would like me this way, thats why I picked it. I also know that you know the Pines Family.'' Bill said pacing around the room '' I have my ways of getting what I want, and I also have my ways of getting things I want out of **you**.''. '' Bill I am not afraid of you'' Destiny said putting on her jacket ''And I'm going away from you right now, so bye bye!''. Destiny went to the front door and told her Auntie she was going out. Destiny ran into the Mystery Shack and Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy where there watching TV. '' Hey Destiny, why are you here'' Wendy asked. '' Well, you see...'' Destiny saw Bill outside the window and closed the curtains '' RUN EVERYONE!''. Concered, everyone ran into the Dipper and Mabel's room. '' Destiny, what is going on?'' Dipper asked. '' Your not safe Dipper, B-'' Everyone heard Bill's laugh suddenly echo the room as he popped up in a flash of yellow light. '' Bill?!'' Dipper yelled. '' Hey ya Pine Tree, miss me?'' Bill said. '' Thanks to your friend, Destiny, who I've followed ever since Gideion summoned me, I found the two famous kids who defeated me''. '' Destiny, is this true?'' Mabel asked. '' Yes..'' Destiny said annoyed. '' Enough chit chat!'' Bill said as he picked up Dipper and Mabel with his magic and turned to Destiny, '' Tell me where the journals are or they get it.''. Destiny glared at Bill. '' Don't do it!'' Dipper yelled. '' Yeah! If he finds those journals, the universe is doomed!'' Mabel yelled. '' Your choice, Peace Sign'' Bill said. Destiny panicked, she had to choose between her friends or the universe. She thought about it and got the perfect idea. '' Bill, I have made my choice.'' She said. Bill smirked and floated back on the ground '' Hope you picked wisley..''. Destiny took a deep breath '' I will...''

 **HAHAHA, CLIFF HANGER! Wanna know whats next? Read Chapter 3 to find out!**


End file.
